


[郭京千帆]重核聚变发动机项目（1？）

by sumelagi



Category: The Wandering Earth RPF
Genre: M/M, 京帆, 郭京千帆
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumelagi/pseuds/sumelagi
Summary: 一个爱情片导演和一个动作片导演的爱情动作戏就不能再有点创意吗……这是郭帆倒下的瞬间所想的。





	[郭京千帆]重核聚变发动机项目（1？）

**Author's Note:**

> 如题，黄色废料，直接扔进转向发动机的那种。  
> 【严重警告】人设同人，平行空间，与演员本人无关，男未娶男未嫁，切勿联系真人。
> 
> 这篇是京帆，如果有后续的话是帆京，也许说不准，还会有all京，不过，谁知道呢……

郭帆请吴京喝酒的那时候他们还说不上太熟。  
虽然都在一个圈子，也见过几次面，之前还因为时间表拒绝过这个客串邀请，但吴京对这个比自己小一些，可并没有什么出彩成绩的年轻导演确实没有太大的印象。  
本来吴京只是打算给介绍人个面子，毕竟无论是满嘴跑火车的江湖骗子，还是眼高于顶的空想家，这么多年一个都没少见过，这个电影项目听起来实在是太不靠谱了。  
但这酒杯端起来几乎就没放下。

满满的一面墙，贴满了几千个分镜绘图、注释便签，那个人在介绍着他的电影，他做了什么，正在做什么，要做什么。  
他有一张收拾整齐以后可以堪称英俊的脸，然而现在黑色的胡茬在长期见不到太阳而有些病态白皙的脸上显得些许不协调。  
与之相比，更吸引人的是他的眼睛。  
屋顶的灯光映照在他眼睛里仿佛是静静燃烧的星星。  
年轻的导演在介绍，什么是行星发动机，什么是转向发动机，什么是重核聚变技术……他们要做什么样的物理特效，什么样的视觉特效，有什么传动装置，什么什么什么……

吴京一句都没听进去，只是不停地端起喝下给他满上的酒。  
他不该喝酒，他腿上有伤，他是该养病的。  
可他连自己喝了多少都不知道，一杯接一杯地，他只是陷在那双眼睛里，被吸引进那静静燃烧的星星中了。  
酒气与空气中的热气一起将头脑蒸得有些发蒙。  
他看着他的眼睛，一动不动地盯着，随着他的一举一动专注地盯着。  
那双星星也一直在看着他。

——————————————————————————————————————————

为了看清楚郭帆手中讲解的图示，两个人挨得很近，近得好像能感受到对方身上的热量。  
吴京闻到郭帆身上混合在酒味与体热中已经变得非常非常淡的古龙水味道。  
虽然是T恤加牛仔裤的打扮，但郭帆明显是非常重视这次会面，不仅衣服是仔细挑选过的，还竭尽全力地在可能徒劳无功的方面都做出了最大的努力。  
就像他刚刚对吴京说的，如果吴京这次也拒绝了，他就真的不知道去找谁了。

吴京仿佛在他身上看到了自己，看到了在拍摄战狼时把一切投入，亢奋又绝望，不成功就成仁的自己。  
他突然觉得胸中溢满了一股酸涩和委屈，他把几年前的自己重合在面前这个年轻人身上，正是一样的年纪。这个年轻人值得被帮助，值得被珍惜。  
他伸手扶在不断介绍物理数据的郭帆肩上，安慰性地拍了拍，可因为已经喝了不少，手的稳定性稍微有些差，收回的时候从年轻导演的耳根擦到了脸庞。指尖擦过短短的络腮胡茬，发出了几不可闻的沙地一声。

郭帆身体兀地停顿了一下，目光闪烁，反射性地想躲开双方交汇的视线，却又瞬时移了回来，扭过身来，直勾勾地盯着吴京，决绝而热切，不知道在想什么。  
吴京又皱着眉把手指伸回去，指尖摩挲了一下那短短的胡茬，继而用手掌抚上对方的面颊，不过看起来脑子并没有跟上身体的动作，仿佛不理解自己做了什么。  
郭帆一把抓住了在自己脸上无意识乱摸的手，放在自己嘴边，咬住了对方的手指，这期间一秒也没有移开自己的视线。  
下一秒他的后背就猛地撞上了那贴满分镜图的墙壁，一些贴得不够牢靠的便签，簌簌地落了下来。  
他接着发觉自己后脑和墙壁之间垫着一只手掌——吴京把他牢牢圈在墙壁和双臂之间了。  
两个人的距离如此之近，无法误解的炽热呼吸喷在了对方脸上，当然，身体间传递热量的还是其他的部位。

吴京深吸了一口气，稍稍放松了手臂，拉开了一点两人间的距离，深深地郑重地看着郭帆：“我会帮你，一定会全力帮你的”  
他没有进一步地拉近两人的距离，也没有撤身离开，只是继续看着那双燃烧着星星的眼睛，“这两件事没关系”。

郭帆瞬间理解了：他会帮他，他还想和他做点别的事情，这两件事没关系，可他同样认真。  
郭帆也明白了吴京不想让他认为自己被胁迫了，但又连一刻也不想放弃，所以维持着这个姿势，在等待自己做出一个选择：就算拒绝，他依然会不遗余力地帮他。  
就在想清楚的同时，几乎没有浪费一秒时间，郭帆微微低头，坚定地吻上了这个明明比自己还矮着一些却压迫感十足的男人……

吴京的回吻热烈又绵长，并不像郭帆之前想象的那种“战狼”似的凶狠。  
年龄稍长的男人似乎不仅在武术上，就连接吻这种事对身体的控制也是触类旁通。舌头长驱直入，与他的舌纠缠，同时扫在他的上颚、牙龈，搔刮摩擦，带起的瘙痒直冲天灵，又顺着脊椎一路向下冲到了尾椎骨。  
男人的手也随着这股酥麻，顺着他的后脑、颈椎、后背、腰椎、一直落在了他的臀部。  
落在郭帆臀部的手紧了紧，让两个人的胯部紧紧贴住，已经无法隐藏的硬挺的部分压在两人的小腹之间，互相挤压摩擦。  
郭帆搂住吴京的脖子舔吻了回去，轻咬了对方的嘴唇，略带喘息地在唇齿相接间说了一句“哥哥，帮帮我，我需要你”

瞬间他觉得自己失重了，接着才反应过来，吴京把自己打横抱起来了。  
郭帆一边在心里吐槽，为什么两个导演兼编剧的爱情动作桥段就能搞得这么烂俗，一边又在想，所谓烂俗就是经典的别名。  
接着他又想起，吴京腿上有伤自己不该让他抱，有心挣扎下地又怕一挣扎反而害吴京伤势加重。  
电光火石心思转动间，他已经被吴京扔在了卧室的床上——方位还是他指的——他已经懒得吐槽这种剧情有多老套了。

————————————————————————————————————

郭帆很快撑起身子，把刚刚单膝跪上床的吴京揽过来继续唇齿的纠缠，两个人都迫不及待地在接吻的间隙把对方的上衣扒掉。  
可能因为天生毛发较重，不像吴京过分光洁的身体，郭帆胸腹有些不太浓密的体毛，手心抚上去有些痒，这酥痒好像一簇簇电火花点燃一串神经传导通路直通脑髓。

吴京在手指向下摸索期间并没有停下接吻的动作，有轻啄也有碾压，似乎沉迷于各种角度和力度尝试郭帆口腔的滋味。  
他的右手已经覆上了郭帆牛仔裤下挺立的鼓胀，隔着有些厚重粗糙的布料似乎都能感到被唤起的湿热硬挺。  
手上粗糙的织物质感和它们下面包裹的生机勃勃的性器，都让他胀得更坚硬了。  
虽然有些沉迷于这样具有倒错感的触感，可重度充血的阴茎让吴京用力将手放在对方牛仔裤裆部揉搓了两下，就直接拉开了牛仔裤拉链。  
过度兴奋的大脑已经放弃了缓慢挑逗的情趣，一把将牛仔裤和内裤一起脱下，让郭帆又一次倒在了床上。

一个爱情片导演和一个动作片导演的爱情动作戏就不能再有点创意吗……这是郭帆倒下的瞬间所想的。  
然而下一个瞬间，要害被握住的刺激让他后面的吐槽统统飞出了脑子。  
略带薄茧的手温柔地握住他的阴茎，从根部到顶端缓缓撸动，手掌上沾的些许前液根本不能满足润滑的需要，这种抚慰也随之带着有些艰涩刺痛的刺激。  
这不够柔软的手是吴京的手，这样的认知让郭帆被掌握的肉柱不由得在对方手里跳动了一下——那是一双在镜头里拿过刀、握过枪、有力的、强大的、能够扼杀敌人的手。  
他没看过吴京拍床戏，没见过这双手如何带着情欲流连于另一个的躯体上，而这双手现在正在掌握着他最敏感脆弱的部位，这让他兴奋得忍不住发出了满足的叹息。  
他拉住吴京撑在身侧的那只手臂，让他更接近自己。吴京领会到了他的意思，并没有再坚持。

两个人光裸的上半身贴在一起，嘴唇再次密合起来，已经被从肉体到精神双重挑逗得过度兴奋的郭帆更加急切地咬着对方的嘴唇，双手迫不及待地解开了身上人的裤子，将对方业已挺立的肉棒掏了出来。  
他从床头摸到了一支护手霜，粗暴地咬开了旋盖，挤在自己手上，握住了对方的阴茎，另一只手按在自己身上这个男人被脱到半裸的臀部，让对方的胯部与自己贴近。  
两只握着对方坚硬肉棒的手相触了，郭帆轻轻触摸对方的手指，示意对方松开手，然后在吴京有些犹豫地想抽出手时用食指和中指紧紧勾住了对方的手腕。  
他勾着对方的手腕，让两只手合在一起，两只手里生机勃勃的坚挺也紧紧贴在了一起。

这种坚硬又细腻的粘膜直接接触让快感瞬间没顶，吴京稳稳支撑自己身体的手也不由得一软，身体直接压在郭帆胸前。两个人都发出了带着出乎意料难耐快感的一声闷哼。  
自己的手与对方的手相触，掌中既有自己的性器也有对方的，接触时微凉但已渐渐被体温温热的油膏粘腻地覆盖于粘膜表面。  
手指感受着对方的手、自己的炽热坚挺、对方的；阴茎感受着两个人的手指和对方坚硬又柔软的粘膜刺激，既包围着对方，又被对方所包围。  
当郭帆拉着他的手握着两根肉棒上下撸动时，吴京几乎分不清快感究竟来自身体的哪个部分。  
吴京张开口喘息，好像想说什么，又被追上索吻的郭帆吞了下去，只从鼻腔里发出了愉悦的哼声。

郭帆同样也沉浸在快感中无法自拔。在他因巨大刺激而昏沉的脑海中，不知为何诡异地飘出大学时候研究乱七八糟杂学时听说的“古希伯来人做出牢不可破的誓言的时候，都是把手放在对方腿间发誓”。  
这简直太对了，郭帆不由地发出了一阵闷笑，胸腔随着笑声把震动传给身上的吴京。  
吴京有些疑惑地稍微起身看着这个笑得傻子一样的床伴，还没来得及问出声，就又被急促而不失技巧的一阵手指运动夺去了心神。  
当这波让人差点缴械的操作过去，他报复性地咬住了郭帆的耳垂。

郭帆被咬住耳垂后突然僵硬，他感到粗重的呼吸喷在自己耳朵里，从耳道到胸口又涨又痒，好像要满溢，又深深地不满足。  
他之前从未有过这种感觉，但他又知道这种感觉到底意味着什么。  
他闭了闭眼，叹息一样地说“哥，京哥，我要你”

————————————————————————————————

吴京脸颊腾地红了，不管什么时候，这种老套又直白的求欢依然能直指人心。  
他拿过之前盖子还没盖好护手霜，厚厚地挤了一手，强忍着要自爆一样的渴求试图一根手指一根手指地扩张。  
却被郭帆难耐地挑衅，“京哥，你到底让我等多久，你还行不行？”  
他气得一巴掌拍在郭帆略显苍白的大腿上，把肉棒的尖端压在并没有完全扩张的入口，暗哑着嗓音警告，“你自找的，可别哭”  
虽然这么说，他还是将自己尽量缓慢地进入了对方的身体。  
过度的紧致包括让双方都觉得很难熬。

吴京伸手握住郭帆因胀痛而有些萎缩的勃起，就着上面沾满的粘腻的润滑缓缓抚慰，让对方更放松下来。  
直到因为疼痛和紧张而紧绷的甬道逐渐软化，他才试着开始自身的动作。  
他感到因酒精和情热而变得炽热的肠道紧紧包裹住自己的形状，随着自己进出的动作扩展收缩。  
进出的动作随着甬道入口的放松而加快了速度和幅度，垂下的囊袋拍击着入口下方的皮肤发出频率越来越快的啪啪声。  
郭帆两条在灯光下显得有些晃眼的苍白大腿随着动作的加剧，逐渐缠上了吴京的腰。  
在一直没有停止的吻间，情动难以自禁的声音也逐渐响了起来。

吴京的皮肤渗出了薄薄的一小层汗液，在灯光下亮晶晶的，他感觉自己鼻尖有汗珠即将低落，痒痒的，就像身体接近的顶点，就像心底快要喷薄而出的莫名心意。  
他快速地几乎整根拔出又猛然压下，这么剧烈的动作按理应该引起病变关节的疼痛，可在兴奋、快感与肾上腺素的作用之下痛觉也被麻痹了。  
只有他猛力进出的地方，手里不断吐出兴奋液体的阴茎，和不断攀升的快感分毫毕现地清晰，一秒钟好像都要被分成几个十几个瞬间度过。  
在已经失去节奏的激烈动作中，他终于射在了郭帆体内，而几乎是同时，手掌也被对方的精液所打湿。

————————————————————————————————————————————

吴京带着射精后的虚脱感，倒在郭帆身边，抬眼，发现郭帆那双亮着星星的眼睛也在看着他，星星仿佛映在拂晓的露珠上，闪烁着一层晶莹的水汽。  
吴京吻了吻对方的嘴唇，想开口却又什么也没说，只是满足地抱紧了他。

《重核聚变发动机项目计划书1/完》


End file.
